Discussion modèle:Infobox épisode
si modèle choisit: # ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre le nom d'une guest star... la section personnages est suffisante # ce serait l'occasion lorsqu'il n'y a qu'un seul titre français de le faire apparaître dans l'encadré-top au lieu de l'anglais # dans titres: pourquoi remettre l'anglais, si l'anglais est déjà dans l'encadré-top ? # pitié ne pas mettre de lien vers un futur article chronologie par dates stellaires, une telle chrono ne serait pas judicieuse :: en 2364: en 41'601.3 mort de Tasha Yar, en 41'798.2 Yar vivante :: en 2373: en 50'893.5, en 50'485.2 pourtant celui-ci parle de l'attaque borg... :: et d'autres encore... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 19, 2010 à 21:47 (UTC) ---- Donc, voilà une réponse (je fais au point par point) : # Les guest, ce sont les acteurs genre Nimy dans TNG, Sirtis dans VOY, ou encore des gens comme Majel Barrett. Evidemment, pas question de mettre tout le monde dans la même nacelle... Le but de l'infobox, c'est de synthétiser les informations les plus importantes, et tout le monde n'est pas une "guest star", tu as raison ;) # Là... Le modèle n'est pas conçu pour ça, et je ne sais pas comment on pourrait lui demander de vérifier combien de titres existent pour un seul et même épisode... En fait, laisser le titre en anglais dans l'encadré-top (j'aime bien le nom ;)) permet d'avoir la même chose partout... # Effectivement, on peut le virer... mais disons que j'aime bien ;) # Si tu le souhaites, on peut le virer aussi ;) Je trouvais sympa l'idée de chronologie pas DS, mais ça n'a rien d'une obligation ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 19, 2010 à 22:14 (UTC) ---- Mon avis : # C'est vrai que l'intérêt est très limité, d'autant plus que la notion de "guest star" est plus que vague et très limité en français. La plupart des guest star selon MA-en sont pour moi de véritables inconnus (stars des années 1960, culture américaine). En plus quant un super guest star est là, on aura sûrement souvent tendance à insérer une image dans l'infobox en:Unification II (episode) en:These Are the Voyages... (episode) (NB : pour info, Majel Barrett est présente dans 99 % des épisodes et films, que ce soit sous Chapel, Lwaxana, Numéro Un ou la voix de l'ordinateur de bord de TOS à ENT et même dans ST11) # On a vraiment besoin de cet encadré-top (je me disais ça déjà dans l'ancien modèle). D'une part, on trouve le titre en haut de l'article, puis dans l'encadré-top, puis dans titres (une fois en anglais puis en fr) et ensuite dans Galerie d'images de ... Bref, il sert à rien cet encadré top (dans l'ancienne et dans la nouvelle version) # Lié au 2 # Chrono par DS c'est impossible et ingérable chronologiquement. 1° il doit bien y avoir une centaine avec DS inconnue alors pour lier les TNG/DS9/VOY dans l'ordre, c'est l'horreur. 2° Les DS sont souvent foireuses puisque chaque scénariste occasionnel ou permanent y va de son numéro au hasard. 3° outre TOS où c'est "le cas", les DS doivent être calculés selon un coefficient espace + temps qui nous est complètement inconnu. 4° Il suffit qu'un vaisseau ait rencontré une balise temporelle et se rende compte que le temps a changé (TNG:Causes and Effects) et on y comprend rien à la chrono. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 20, 2010 à 20:12 (UTC) - From Cardassia with pain octobre 20, 2010 à 20:12 (UTC) ---- * J'aime mieux, l'encadré-top, en arrivant sur l'article, on comprend tout de suite de quoi il s'agit : Le titre de l'épisode est présent dans le titre de l'article en haut à gauche et on voit tout de suite (grâce au futur code couleur et à l'encadré-top) de quoi il s'agit TOS+saison1, ce qui permet de le situer rapidement. Par contre, la ligne "Article principal : Star Trek: Voyager" est redondante, d'une part avec l'encadré-top et d'autre part avec le cadre "les épisodes". Dans l'encadré-top, on pourrait simplement mettre la série directement en lien. * Il manque la date de première diffusion 'en' 'en TOS remastered' puis 'fr' (=> dans la section Production ou après la ligne Diffusion "VOY : 44/172"). Sachant que cette information est rarement reprise dans l'article. * Les dates stellaires et terriennes me paraissent mal placés dans la section Navigation, il faudrait peut-être créer une section rouge "Chronologie" (dernière puisque tout le reste est plus orienté production). * La section rouge "Les épisodes" pourrait être fusionné avec celle de navigation puisque c'est techniquement de la navigation entre saison. Le trait de séparation serait tout de même indispensable. * Que faire des TOS Remastered ? - From Cardassia with pain octobre 21, 2010 à 20:21 (UTC) ---- * J'ai viré le lien "article principal", effectivement de trop. Ceci étant, je ne pense pas qu'un lien dans l'encadré-top soit nécessaire : même raison que pour le lien "article détaillé". * TOS remarstered... Mon point de vue est simple : dans la mesure ou il n'y a pas de changement d'histoire... On s'en fout ;) Je m'explique : remasteriser une série et en tenir compte, ça serait comme tenir compte dans nos infobox et articles des changements de support vidéo (de la VHS au DVD, du DVD au Blu-ray...). Ok, on a une version tout jolie et bien retravaillée... Mais Spock a toujours les oreilles pointues et agace toujours autant Bones. On pourrait éventuellement consacrer un article aux remasteriés, mais les épisodes retravaillés ne changeant rien au canon... * J'ai fait des modifs, et je m'explique : la section "Chronologie & navigation" permet de suivre les épisodes dans l'ordre, ce qui se rapproche le plus de la chronologie et qui s'éloigne de la production ;) J'ai gardé l'idée du trait de séparation pour la galerie d'images... qui n'a de sens que là où elle est, mais qu'il fallait séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre ;) * Pour les TOSR... Voir ci-dessus ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 21, 2010 à 22:15 (UTC) ---- *TOS-R a créé de nouvelles choses au canon: des navettes peuvent avoir désormais un nom, une immatriculation. Les vaisseaux romuliens ont été adaptés à ENT. Et puis les épisodes sont passés de 47min à 41min, il ya forcément des choses qui contradictoirement étaient canons et ne le sont plus... * peux tu faire les changements de philoust demandés au-dessus pour voir ce que ça donne ??? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 22, 2010 à 20:45 (UTC) Je pense pas que "Franco" soit une bonne idée, vu que ça correspondrait à la première diffusion francophone, mais la vraie première diffusion francophone a été faite en Suisse, en Belgique ou au Québec. Mais les seuls infos que nous connaissons est la diffusion française. - From Cardassia with pain juin 2, 2011 à 11:17 (UTC)